star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Hutt Cartel (15,000 BBY - )
'' "Kajidics?"'' "Criminal syndicates." ''- Malik Carr and Nom Anor on Nal Hutta.'' When the Hutt Empire fell after the Hutt Cataclysms in 15,000 BBY, the surviving Hutts relocated to the planet Nal Hutta. Upon setting themselves up on their new homeworld, a new philosphy was formed to guide the everyday life and politics of the Hutts. This philosophy was called Kajidic. The Huttese word for kajidic is said to literally mean "Somebody's got to have it, why not us?" Kajidic was also a loose Hutt term for their clans, their "business enterprises" and criminal syndicates, and for the archetypal superclan they believed was destined to eventually rule the galaxy. Separate clans would usually run their own kajidic in competition with other clans'. The kajidics were governed by the Hutt Grand Council, which oversaw their operations, and each kajidic had an appointed leader, called a kajidii or lorda. The purpose of the Grand Council was to prevent the attrocities of the Hutt Cataclysms from occuring ever again. That being said, there were some ancient rivalries between kajidics that never disappeared even after many millenia. Below is a list of the known Kajidics. 'Anjiliac Kajidic' The Anjiliac clan was a syndicate of merchants and spice-dealers based out of the shadowport Point Nadir. Its primary sources of incomer were gambling, extortion, spice trading, and slavery. 'Besadii Kajidic' The Besadii clan was a syndicate whose main sources of income were spice mining and slavery. They were based out of Ylesia. They had a bitter rivalry to the Desilijic clan that lasted for centuries. The Besadiis were also able to trace their lineage back to the ancient Hutt homeworld of Varl, from the Old Republic era; as they were recognized as one of the Clans of the Ancients. 'Bareesh Kajidic' The Bareesh Cartel was a Hutt kajidic that came to the zenith of its power during the Cold War. Their main source of income came from gun-running and other weapon sales (usually of banned weapons) as well as running an auction from Nal Hutta that specialized in rare and ancient artifacts. They were based out of Kor Bareesh. However, centuries before the Galactic Civil War, Kor Bareesh was devastated by the eruption of a supervolcano, which covered the main continent with ash and lava, which added to the clan's weakening power base. The Bareesh were also able to trace their lineage back to the ancient Hutt homeworld of Varl, from the Old Republic era; as they were recognized as one of the Clans of the Ancients. 'Desilijic Kajidic' Desilijic Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on Tatooine, and was one of the five Hutt clans in control of the desert world until the rise of Jabba. They were bitter enemies of the Besadii clan. Members of the Desilijic clan were known for their appreciation of humanoid females, extravagant taste, hedonism and expensive palaces. Some of them also had a mutation that resulted in hair. It can also be said that Desilijic was one of the first Hutt clans from Varl, since it was represented on the Hutt Ruling Council. They controlled some of the most podracing courses including the Boonta Eve Classic and the Ando Overland, which gave them a de facto financial control over Tatooine and Ando Prime respectively. The Desilijics were recognized as one of the Clans of the Ancients. 'Fa'athra Kajidic' The Fa'athra Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on Nal Hutta, and one of the main clans holding the most power in the Hutt throneworld. Their main source of income is slavery. They have a centuries old rivalry with the Nem'ro clan. 'Faljozic Kajidic' The Faljozic Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on Tatooine, which controlled most exports from Tatooine before Jabba's rise to power. Like four other Hutt clans based on the desert world, the Faljozic controlled nearly one-fifth of Tatooine's criminal activities before Jabba seized control of planetary operations. 'Gejalli Kajidic' The Gejalli Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on Nal Hutta. They were enemies of the Shell Hutts, who bough A-series assassin droids for use against them. In turn, the Gejalli were rumored to have kept a number of Nimbus commandos on retainer. During the New Republic era, the Gejalli opposed Popara Anjiliac Diresto of the Anjiliac clan, due to an important commercial franchise. This led to a war between both clans. Popara annihilated all of the Gejalli but one: Vago Gejalli Thokka. Vago was adopted and raised by Popara himself. 'Gnuda Kajidic' The Gnuda Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on the desert world Mataou, in the Anoat Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. Mataou's main economic staple was the farming of the Ro Hypa for their venom. 'Gorensla Kajidic' The Gorensla Kajidic was a Hutt clan that operated heavily within the black market. Being galactic black marketeers, the Gorensla would often operate secretly within the shadows; they would rig laws, control entire space ports, and their organizations would become the front of entire economies. During the Galactic Civil War, they played both sides of the war, often selling to the Rebels. The Gorenslas were also able to trace their lineage back to the ancient Hutt homeworld of Varl, from the Old Republic era; as they were recognized as one of the Clans of the Ancients. They were based out of Nar Shadaa. 'Hestilic Kajidic' The Hestilic Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on the planet Boonta (formerly Ko Vari) named for the legendary Hestilic general Boonta Hestilic Shad'ruu. Boonta the Hutt was believed to have been elevated to godhood after his death due to his victories over Xim the Despot and the Parliament of Moralan. The Hestilic were also known for Budhila Hestilic Amura, creator of the Hutt Grand Council. Their main source of income came from slavery, the sporting industry (including the legendary podrace the Boonta Eve Classic), as well as scavenging an orbiting scrapyard which served as a graveyard for damaged starships. The Hestilics were also able to trace their lineage back to the ancient Hutt homeworld of Varl, from the Old Republic era; as they were recognized as one of the Clans of the Ancients. 'Illip Kajidic' The Illip Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on Nal Hutta. It is unknown what their main source of income is, which would suggest that it is one of weaker Hutt clans. It is known that the Illip clan forged an alliance with the Republic during the Conquest of Makeb in 3,639 BBY. Though officially the Republic does not condone the activities of the Hutt Cartel, both factions have benefited from this alliance. 'Inijic Kajidic' The Inijic Kajidic was a Hutt clan, based on Boonta (formerly known as Ko Vari). The Inijics' main source of income comes from other Hutt clans. Their clan is reknowned for Kossak Inijic Ar'durv, commonly known as Kossak the Hutt, a legendary Hutt known for defeating Xim the Despot at the climax of the Xim Wars. After the Hutts conquered Xim's Empire, Kossak set up a military academy, and the other Hutt clans have been sending their most promising warriors (slaves, mercenaries and bounty hunters) to the academy for training. The academy pumps out hundreds of the greatest warriors throughout the galaxy every year trained in hundreds of tactics, and martial skills. These warriors can fight on the frontlines, or lead from command centers, and each clan takes pride in their academy trained warriors; most are catapulted straight to commanding officer ranks. 'Jahibakti Kajidic' The Jahibakti Kajidic was a Hutt clan located on Tatooine, which shared the arms dealing business with the Besadii and controlled nearly fifty percent of the the planet's water supply. Like four other Hutt clans, the Jahibakti controlled nearly one fifth of Tatooine's criminal activities before Jabba's rise to power. 'Jallissi Kajidic' The Jallissi Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on the arid desert world of Klatooine. After the Hutts defeated and conquered Xim the Despot's Empire, a treaty was signed on planet Vontor. The Treaty of Vontor placed the three races of the Si'Klaata Custer: the Klatooinians, the Nikto, and the Vodrans, in a permanent state of servitude towards the Hutts. The Jallissi were set up on Klatooine to protect their interest in the affairs of the Klatooinian species. The main source of income for the Jallissi is the export of labor in the form of Klatooinians slaves and mercenaries. 'Jhank Shel Kajidic' The Jhank Shel Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Nar Shadaa. Not much is known about them, as they did not show gain a great deal of prestige until around 100 BBY, when they took over the resort world of Lirra. They did this by moving enough slaves to the world and outnumbering and supplanting the original human settlers. In 2 ABY, an undercover news investigation team discovered that the Hutts maintained over a million Humans in slavery onworld. The resort world had become a slave clearing house! In response to the pressure of public opinion, the Galactic Empire sent forces to claim Lirra and drove off the Hutts. The Jhank Shel clan returned to obscurity. 'Jiramma Kajidic' The Jiramma Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out Nar Shadaa. Little is known about them as they never rose in prestige to garner the attention of the rest of the Hutt Cartel, nor the rest of the Galaxy at large. It is assumed from their location that they were involved in just about every illicit (and illegal) activity or service available on the Smuggler's Moon. The Jiramma were also able to trace their ancestry back to their species' homeworld of Varl, from the Old Republic era; recognizing them as members of the Clans of the Ancients. 'Kajidier Kajidic' The Kajidier Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on Nal Hutta. Little is known about them as they never rose in prestige to garner the attention of the rest of the Hutt Cartel, nor the rest of the Galaxy at large. However, the Kajidier were also able to trace their ancestry back to their species' homeworld of Varl, from the Old Republic era; recognizing them as members of the Clans of the Ancients. 'Kaltemmic Kajidic' The Kaltemmic Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Quesh. Their main source of income was the mining, processing and production of Venenit Shadaaga, also known as Hutt Venom, a chemical that was a primary ingredient in many adrenal stimulants. During the Cold War, the Hutt Cartel's official stance towards the Sith Empire and the Republic was that of neutrality. However, when a new chemical called Venenit Queshaaga, also known as Quesh Venom was discovered to be chemically similar to Hutt Venom, the Republic occupied Quesh and tried, and failed to process the chemical. This led to the Republic offering to form an alliance with the Hutts, but they were rebuked, until several members of Kaltemmics broke away from the main kajidic, along with some smaller Queshian kajidics to form "The Three Families"; who then forged the proposed alliance with the Republic and began processing the chemicals for them. This led to the Quesh War between the Republic and the Three Families versus the Hutt Cartel and the Sith Empire. 'Masrii Kajidic' The Masrii Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Quesh. They were one of the founding members of "The Three Families" who broke with the Hutt Cartel's neutral stance to form a political (and financial) alliance with the Republic during the Cold War by processing Quesh Venom, a chemical ingredient in adrenal stimulants. This led to the Quesh War between the Republic and the Three Families versus the Hutt Cartel and the Sith Empire. 'Nasirii Kajidic' The Nasirii Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Tatooine which controlled most of the pleasure dens and entertainment on the planet. Like four other Hutt clans, the Nasirii controlled nearly one fifth of Tatooine's criminal activities before Jabba's rise to power. 'Nem'ro Kajidic' The Nem'ro Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Nal Hutta. Their main source of income was the gas industry. During the Cold War, they allied themselves with the Sith Empire. They have a centuries old rivalry with the Fa'athra clan. 'Nokko Kajidic' The Nokko Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Nal Hutta. Little is known about them as they never gained the prestige to garner the attention of the rest of the Hutt Cartel, nor the Galaxy at large. 'Odominic Kajidic' The Odominic Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Kaikielius during the Old Republic era. Their main source of income was black market arms dealing to the various criminal elements of the planet. This caused many cities to devolve into police-on-gang warfare. The Republic sent in troops to restore order and the Odominic were driven from the planet into obscurity, from which they never recovered quickly becoming a minor clan on Nar Shadaa. 'Qulappa Kajidic' The Qulappa Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on Boonta. They transported a floating fortress, said to be the last surviving fortress of Xim the Despot, to Boonta, so that visitors could view it. However, the fortress was of dubious authenticity and the historian Sal Ransen claimed it was a fake. The Qulappa quickly fell into obscurity after their fraud was uncovered, and became nothing more than a minor Hutt clan. 'Qunaalac Kajidic' The Qunaalac Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of the Hutt fortress worlds of Mulatan and Gos Hutta. Being a heavily armed kajidic, the Qunaalacs retained many of the ancient Hutt Empire's militaristic attributes, protecting most of Hutt Space's planets, particularly those within the Bootana Hutta (Garden of the Hutts) borders. The Qunaalacs were also able to trace their ancestry back to their species' homeworld of Varl, from the Old Republic era; recognizing them as members of the Clans of the Ancients. 'Ramesh Kajidic' The Ramesh Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Omman Minor, in the Omman Sector. For centuries they controlled the smuggling industry through the sector, until the time of the Galactic Empire. Because of its proximity to the Corellian Run trade route, the Empire sought early on to push into the sector. Though mostly unsuccessful, the chaos caused by the Imperial incursions allowed other smuggler's organizations to gain a foothold under the Hutts' noses. Among these was the Black Bha'lir organization (a society of smugglers who lived by a strict code of ethics). This eventually brought the Black Bha'lir into conflict with the Ramesh that culminated in the assassination of a leading member of the Black Bha'lir over the Hutt's refusal to pay a docking tax at Meril Power Station, a docking facility controlled by the Black Bha'lir. The Black Bha'lir retaliated and wiped out all but one Ramesh Hutt. The Ramesh eventually lost control of the Omman System to the Black Bha'lir and faded into relative obscurity. 'Shell Hutts' The Shell Hutts were the smallest of the Hutt clans. They resided on Circumtore. They were identical to regular Hutts in all but the fact that they wore shells, welded together from heavy durasteel plates. These shells were used to protect themselves from radiation, as Circumtore was an ring-shaped artificial planetoid without it's own atmosphere. The Shell Hutts' massive bulks were supported by built-in repulsors. Shell Hutts grew to even larger proportions than regular Hutts, as their repulsorlift shells freed them from having to use their muscles for anything except for shoveling food into their mouths. Several times throughout their lives they would change to larger shells because of their growing masses. These events would be celebrated. The Shell Hutts had a bitter rivalry with the Gejalli kajidic. 'Trinivii Kajidic' The Trinivii Kajidic was a Hutt clan. Nothing is known about them, which would suggest they were a minor clan, or possibly they were wiped out before the Republic began gathering data on the Hutts. 'Urdosh Kajidic' The Urdosh Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Quesh. They were one of the founding members of "The Three Families" who broke with the Hutt Cartel's neutral stance during the Cold War, to form a political (and financial) alliance with the Republic by processing Quesh Venom, a chemical ingredient in adrenal stimulants. This led to the Quesh War between the Republic/The Three Families alliance and the Sith Empire/Hutt Cartel alliance. 'Utoradii Kajidic' The Utoradii Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Affavan, a smoggy gambling world on the Hollastin Run hyperlane. Their main source of income was the gambling industry of Affavan as well as occasional slaver raids to nearby worlds outside of Hutt Space. 'Vanderijar Kajidic' The Vanderijar Kajidic was a Hutt clan based out of Trendivar in the Outer Rim. The Vanderijar were also able to trace their lineage back to the ancient Hutt homeworld of Varl, from the Old Republic era; as they were recognized as one of the Clans of the Ancients. 'Vermilic Kajidic' The Vermilic Kajidic was a Hutt clan. Little is known of them beyond a story of a young Hutt who disintegrated one of his clan counselors, vilolating one of the Hutt Commerical Laws. As a result, trafficking with other Hutt clans ceased for three months and the Vermilic clan was bankrupted. 'Vijilakii Kajidic' The Vijilakii Kajidic was a Hutt clan that was said to have had a feast with the Utoradii clan. 'Vosadii Kajidic' The Vosadii Kajidic was a Hutt clan based on Nar Shadaa. The Vosadiis were among the few clans that could trace their lineage bac to Varl, the homeworld of the ancient Hutt Empire from the time of the Old Republic; thus, they were known to be one of the Clans of the Ancients. Category:Factions